


Within the Walls of Piriel

by Mavinistop



Category: Youtube (RPF), jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Mark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval Times, Bondage and Discipline, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Kings and Queens, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Jack, a little bit, i'm a smol asexual bean, like not a whole lot, more like kings and kings amirite, omega selling, so i dont know much about these things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavinistop/pseuds/Mavinistop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack remembered being trepid but somewhat excited before his presenting ceremony. He, as well as everyone else in the kingdom, was certain he was going to present as an Alpha. </p><p>Alternate Universe where Jack and Mark are princes in Medieval times. Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics. Mpreg/pregnant!Jack and omega!Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just be forewarned, i'm so bad at the discipline stuff, so if its too dark/not dark enough, just know i tried but i also don't claim it to be any good. i swear the rest of the story will pick up and get sweet and cute eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: there are like a couple scenes that allude that Jack might be raped, but he doesn't.  
> Read carefully! Enjoy!

Jack remembered being trepid but somewhat excited before his presenting ceremony. He, as well as everyone else in the kingdom, was certain he was going to present as an Alpha. He was lean but strong from years of training and being a knight in his kingdom. He was an excellent horseman, and an excellent shot with a bow and arrow. He was the Head Knight within his kingdom not because he was a prince, but because he had the abilities.

                He was dressed in a traditional presenting clothe by a few maids. They made intricate knots with the cloth to cover Jack’s privates but also to display the toned body underneath. Jack felt incredibly exposed, but he supposed that was the point. The fact that they had ceremonies around something so personal ensured that little was kept hidden.  

The maids were soon followed by a few priests who drew runes on Jack’s arms, chest, and back with a sweet smelling red paint. Jack assumed was made with some type of fruit from the strong sweet smell.  He had no idea what the symbols exactly meant, but he remembered his mother had once explained to him that they were supposed to symbolize the Priests’ prayers and good wishes as the young boy or girl entered breedable age. Jack didn’t ask – he was too intimidated, something he wouldn’t admit to if asked, of the priests.

                He was then blindfolded and lead into the throne room by the priests. Jack knew from the presenting ceremonies that he had attended before that the room was filled with noblemen and women from the nearby kingdoms. They would be huddled together, watching aptly, and leaving Jack and the Priests only a few yards in front the throne, where his father would be perched, watching.

There was a sudden silence as Jack was lead in front of the throne. Someone pushed lightly on his shoulders, prompting Jack to kneel down. Jack suddenly became more nervous as the priests began a prayer. They intermittently placed their hands on Jack, making the connection between Jack and the gods closer.

 _What if I don’t present as an Alpha?_ Jack thought, his nerves kicking into a new gear. _What if I’m an Omega?_ Jack thought with horror. Jack tried to shake the thought away, just in case the simple act of thinking of being Omega would make it happen. He suddenly wouldn’t mind even being a Beta, like his two older sisters, because at least life would continue on as normal. Sure, he wouldn’t be able to have any children, but it wasn’t that important for him to procreate. He was the third son. The first two were both Alphas, so one of them would take the crown. If he presented as an omega, he would be sold to whoever his father chose, and forced into a life bearing children. Jack would have shuddered at the thought, but he was being held by the shoulders by a priest, finishing his prayer. He knew he was being ridiculous – of course he wasn’t going to be an Omega. He was built like an Alpha, so of course he was going to present as an Alpha, just like his father and brothers.

                Suddenly there was break in the prayer. Nobody made a noise and the priests lifted their hands off Jack. Jack shifted uneasily on his knees – he knew what was next. A draft that would force his body into presenting his second gender would be poured down his throat. A few moments later, he felt the lip of a cup touch his lips. Someone’s hand was placed on the back of his head for support. He tipped his head back, opening his mouth to drink the draft. It tasted nasty. Jack almost spit it back out but he knew he had to swallow it. He immediately felt his belly begin to warm up as the draft settled in his stomach. It became more and more intense as time went on.  Jack couldn’t see it, but he knew that the runes drawn on him would be glowing since he would present any second now.

             Everyone sat in silence, waiting for a noticeable change. After a couple minutes, Jack suddenly felt a sharp pain down in his private area. It felt as though someone was running a dagger across his undercarriage. If he hadn’t been kneeling, he would have collapsed from the pain. Jack could feel that his cloth and legs were suddenly wet. He heard stifled gasps fill the room. The room was instantly filled with a strong, sweet smell. Jack could also smell blood, confirming what had made his legs and cloth wet.

             It hit Jack what this all meant moments before the room erupted into a flurry of noise. Jack hung his lead low, his chin against his chest. He was hit with disappointment and embarrassment. He couldn’t see his father, but he could feel his eyes boring holes in him. A priest cleared his throat, hoping to calm down the crowd. The ceremony was not yet technically finished.

           “Sean McLoughlin, Prince of Seytec, has presented as an Omega.” The Head Priest announced to the crowd. It once again erupted in a large wall of noise. Jack couldn’t make out what they were saying, but he couldn’t hear them. His heart was pounding so loudly, it was all he could hear.  His mind began to race. _Something’s wrong. I can’t be an Omega._ Strong hands grabbed Jack’s arms and lifted him off the ground. _I’m not supposed to be an omega. I’m a knight._ Jack was momentarily grateful for the arms, there was no way he was going to be to stand on his own. He was still in tremendous pain and bleeding fast.  To Jack’s surprise, however, they began to drag Jack. He started to panic. He’d never been to a presenting ceremony where the person had presented as an Omega, so he didn’t know what they were going to him. 

            Jack thought back to the ceremonies he had seen before. The Alphas were praised – The father of the Alpha would treat the child to a week of festivities. At the festival, girls threw flower petals at the new Alpha. The men in attendance would throw coins. The Betas were not nearly as celebrated, but everyone still loved a reason to party. They would have a celebration lasting a few days. Traditionally, the attendants would throw rice grains.  But what about the Omegas? Jack couldn’t remember anything about what happens when Omegas present. Especially men Omegas. 

            Jack eventually gathered that they were dragging Jack out of the throne room. Before they cleared the threshold, Jack could have sworn he heard cries from his mother. There was no mistaking how broken-hearted she sounded _. I have to leave the Kingdom. I’m going to be sold. Like a goddamn cow._ Jack’s knight instincts took hold his nerves. He forced himself to stop thinking these thoughts – it wasn’t going to help being anxious in battle. And this appeared to be a new type of battle Jack had never fought in before.

           They dragged Jack down long corridors and down a few flights of stairs. Jack, who thought he knew the castle very well, couldn’t think where they were possibly taking him. Eventually, they ended up in a room and Jack was thrown onto a bed. It wasn’t nearly as comfortable as his bed in his bedroom. _It’s not your bedroom anymore._ Jack thought solemnly, when suddenly the strong hands returned; they pushed Jack’s chest so he would be laying down on the bed. They grabbed his arms and shackled them to the bed posts. His legs soon received the same treatment. Jack suddenly felt very exposed, his legs were forced apart by the shackles, and the cloth he was wearing did not provide much cover. Jack couldn’t help but think for a moment that this was ridiculously unnecessary. Did he really need to be shackled?

           He began to worry what the strong hands were going to do next. He knew that Alphas often couldn’t control themselves while in the presence of a vulnerable Omega and Jack couldn’t miss the strong Alpha scent in the room. And it obviously wasn’t Jack’s.  He hated this feeling of helplessness. He was a knight. A warrior. He fought the shackles, despite them digging into his wrists and ankles and not giving Jack any reason to believe they would give way. He still was blindfolded, so he couldn’t see who his opponent was. He was well accustomed to feeling afraid, after all those years in battle, but never before did he have so little control over the situation. At least when he was in danger in battle, he had weapons. He was able to fight back.

          Jack didn’t have to worry for too much longer. He heard their footsteps walk away from the bed. It was shortly followed by the closing of a door. He became very grossly aware of how alone he was. He realized that he had stopped bleeding at some point, but he still felt very sore. Jack had no idea how long it was going to take to heal, but he hoped that would be a long time. He knew at least that his father couldn’t sell him until he was completely ready to be bred. _Sold and_ _bred. Like a fucking milk cow._ Jack’s stomach felt queasy at the thought. Jack couldn’t understand it. He could just hope that his father might decide to not sell him, or at least sell him to a caring Alpha. Jack knew that his father wasn’t going to consider either, but he didn’t have much else to hope for. Jack had a fleeting thought of running away, but he knew he couldn’t. Even if he somehow got out of the shackles, he wouldn’t be able to run. Not with the tear across his undercarriage.

         The door opened, breaking Jack’s thoughts. His body stiffened in fear of what the stranger might do to him.

         “Sean! ” Jack heard his mother cry out moments later. He was filled with relief. He felt his mother run a hand over one of his arms. Jack felt slightly soothed at his mother’s touch. Jack could hear his father clear his throat behind her. “I’m sorry.” She said, her voice wavering and quiet.

         “This is rather unfortunate, isn’t it?” Jack heard his father say. Jack could distinctly hear the shame in his father’s voice.

         “Wh-what’s going to happen to me?” Jack asked, his voice not sounding like his own. His voice was small, fearful, and struggled to get out of his mouth. It was nothing like the strong, hearty voice he had before.

       “Well, first, a physician is going to come and examine you. Then, since you haven’t been properly trained as an omega, you will be taught how an omega must act. Once word travels about my third son presenting as an Omega, Kings and Noblemen will come to select you.” The King explained, disdain dripping from each word. Jack tensed at his father’s words.

        “Surely we could pick a nice Alpha for Sean. He doesn’t deserve an abusive Alpha.” The Queen said, with intense concern.

        “You and I both know I must pick the Alpha with the best offer.” The King said, anger rising. “I must think of our Kingdom, not just some Omega”

        “He’s not just some Omega! He’s one of our sons! He is your Head Knight! Surely he means more to you than some property.” Jack’s mother fought, her anger rising as well. Jack felt his heart swell slightly – At least someone still recognized Jack as who he was.

         “Yes, but we all must make sacrifices for what is important. Sean is going to go to the highest bidder – that is the final decision.” Jack’s father said, his voice returning to the cold, steely voice that Jack had always called growing up “The King Voice”.

         “Do I really need to stay shackled? And blindfolded?” Jack asked, fearing the answer. He began to move his head against the pillow, attempting to remove the cloth that had been wrapped around his face.

          “Of course you do. It’s all a part of your training. You must stay blindfolded because the first person you see as an omega must be your mate. It ensures that the bond will hold.” The King said, his anger dying down. Jack wasn’t sure how to respond. There was nothing to say. He couldn’t fight hundreds of years of tradition. There was a long beat between the three.

        “Sean, do not think I am happy about this. I do wish to lose my best knight. This is simply how these things happen.” Jack’s father said this, while running a rough hand over one of his shackled arms. Jack assumed this was supposed to be comforting. But Jack had learned early on in life that his father would be anything but comforting.

        Jack heard heavy footsteps walking away from his bed, meaning his Father had said all that he wanted to. His mother said a few more soothing words to Jack, and left soon after. Jack however wasn’t listening. _Sean is going to go to the highest bidder._ Less than 2 hours ago, Jack was a praised knight. Now he was an auction piece. Jack felt as those he might actually be sick, so he tried to stop thinking about it. He had limited movement, and the vomit would have nowhere to go. Instead Jack opted to sleep. He was tired. He assumed it was from the blood loss. He’d had a few injuries worse than this before, and was used to the faint feeling of having lost a lot of blood.

         He hadn’t slept for very long before he was gently woken up by a vaguely familiar voice. Jack soon recognized it as one of the royal physicians.   _A physician is going to come and examine you_.

         “Your highness, I must examine you.” The physician did not wait for a response from Jack, and began to remove the clothe. Jack couldn’t help but stiffen when he was completely naked. He knew it was for the best for his health, and there was nothing to fear. He could smell that the physician was an Omega. Jack was momentarily amazed at all the new smells that presenting had brought him. He relaxed, and allowed the physician to look him over, clean his parts, and dress it with a salve. The physician left with a promise to return later to put more salve on him, and to check his healing.  A maid came in a short while later, and draped a few blankets over Jack without speaking a word. Jack heaved a huge sigh. This is was his new life. He fell back to sleep after a few hours of reminiscing the days when he was free. He tried to not think about how those days were only yesterday.

 

            After about a week, the physician had determined Jack had healed well enough to be subjected to the first part of his ‘training’ to be an Omega. Jack found out this was in the form of a chastity belt.  It was heavy, and tight, and from what Jack could tell had three separate locks. He had still not been dressed since the physician had removed his clothe, so he somewhat appreciated that the belt provided some cover for Jack. Jack had to hold back laughter when he realized what exactly it was when they placed the belt on him. As if Jack, shackled and blindfolded, was about to go off and have an affair. However, it soon registered that the chastity belt was not to stop Jack from being promiscuous too soon, but to protect him from those who wouldn’t be able to control themselves. He shivered at the thought, and began to appreciate it even more, thinking back to when he was first placed in this room and the strong Alpha arms that shackled him in.

             Jack soon realized that the chastity belt was going to be the easiest part of his training.  A few hours later, those who had placed the belt returned. And to Jack’s surprise, they removed the shackles. He felt so relived – the shackles had made his wrists and ankles sore. Strong arms lifted him out of the bed, careful to not move the blindfold. However, unlike before, they did not need to hold Jack’s weight, and Jack was able to walk (waddle is more accurate with the addition of the chastity belt).

             Jack was lead into room that smelled strongly of fire. Jack couldn’t imagine where this was going. They didn’t hadn’t said anything to him, which seemed to be the new normal. Jack had gotten used to his questions being ignored, but that didn’t stop him from asking.

             “What the hell is happening?!” Jack asked as the strong arms brought Jack closer to what Jack assumed was the fire. He could feel the heat licking his entire front side.

             “Hold him tight – the first one is nearly ready” said a voice that Jack recognized as the royal blacksmith. Jack felt the hands on his arms tighten. Some new hands grabbed Jacks feet and held them firmly to the ground. Jack started to panic. Were they going to burn him? Jack couldn’t imagine how this tied into being an Omega. 

              “Alright.” The blacksmith said, but Jack didn’t even get a moment to think about what was next. Jack felt an incredibly white hot stabbing in the area right above where the chastity belt ended on his lower stomach. Jack couldn’t help but scream out in pain – he fought the hold that the men had on him but they didn’t budge. Within the intense pain, Jack realized what was happening. _Branding. They are branding me._ Jack cried out, beginning to see stars from the pain, but was soon relieved when the iron was gone. Jack felt someone run a finger over the spot, examining their work. Jack could feel tears welling up in his eyes from the pain. Jack anticipated the arms lifting him to leave, but when this didn’t happen, he was hit with the realization of what the blacksmith had said. _The first one is nearly ready_. There was more to come. Jack wasn’t certain he was going to make out of this alive. Well, he was probably going to live, but he definitely wasn’t going to finish this conscious.

                Jack had no warning for the next one, besides the sudden tightening of the hands on his arms and legs. Jack couldn’t tell what was possibly being branded onto him, but he knew it probably wasn’t flattering. From what Jack could tell, each piece was about 2 inches wide and tall. This second was placed next to first one.

                Unfortunately, Jack was conscious for the entire branding.  Three more after the first two. Also unfortunately, it didn’t get any easier with each iron. Each was placed next to previous one. Later, when Jack’s head wasn’t muddy with pain, he would realize it was a word that was branded onto the front of him. Jack wouldn’t admit it, but he wanted to cry at his new predicament. Shackled, blindfolded, and now branded. This didn’t even included what was to come. Jack partly wished that someone would come for him already. But that was assuming that they weren’t a complete monster. Jack managed to fall asleep that night, but not before the pain from the branding died down enough.

 

                Each day afterwards, Jack awoke to the sound of his door opening. His heart would sink, knowing he had another long day ahead of him. Each day, priests, maids, and others that Jack did not recognize would come and teach Jack how proper Omegas treated their Alphas. Depending on the lesson, Jack would be taken out his shackles, only to be shackled to a chair or a post. Jack soon got the gist of it – He was not to speak out of turn, speak against his Alpha, and do whatever his Alpha asked. Jack liked the maids the most – they taught Jack actual useful things. Cooking basics, how to care for a newborn, amongst other domestic topics. They also didn’t whip Jack when he got things wrong or forgot that he wasn’t to speak out of turn, like the others. Sometimes, even his mother or father would come and keep Jack company between lessons. Well, his father spent more of his time reinforcing to Jack that he must respect his Alpha than keeping Jack company, but at least it was a familiar voice for Jack. He was getting used to not having sight, but missed it desperately. Especially when his sisters visited him, bringing him flowers that they claimed were Jack’s favorite.

               

                After a month of this, Jack was no longer the man he was before. Fear ate Jack at every moment. The small part that was Jack that was left knew it ridiculous to be so fearful. But anxiety grabbed at Jack every time he heard footsteps outside his door, every time there was a pregnant pause after he had answered something in his lessons, and every time someone touched Jack. If Jack from 2 months ago met this Jack, he would be ashamed.

                However, Jack only had to suffer through the lessons for the one month, because the day that he feared came. He knew it, because when the maids came in his room that day, they did not pick back up on their previous topic. They instead gave Jack a sponge bath. None of them spoke a word to him. Jack supposed they pitied him. They then placed bracelet and anklets made of flowers on Jack. He also was treated to a necklace made of flowers, and a flower crown. _Prettying me up. To be sold._  

                The maids left in silence, and Jack simply had to wait. No one else came in, and it ate Jack up. He just wanted to get it over with – the waiting was agonizing. But eventually, Jack heard the footsteps of at least three men outside his door. _This is it._ Jack thought as the door was opened, and the footsteps lead themselves into the room.

                “Well, here he is. You can trust that he has been properly trained. He is a strong Omega – he was one of my best knights before he presented.” Jack’s father said, approaching his bed. Jack stiffened, feeling that all the attention was on him. He couldn’t see it, but he could the feel the scrutinizing stares from the other occupants in the room.

                Jack heard footsteps of someone walking up close to the bed. They brushed their fingers over the spot where he had been branded. He heard them silently “Hmph” in response. Jack started to wonder if he possibly wasn’t good enough to be picked. What would happen then? What would happen if no one wants him? Would his father eventually give up on his lessons, and let him live in shame until he dies?

                “He’s rather small, isn’t he?” the person above him said. He had a deep, rumbling voice, but it was young. Jack could smell his Alpha scent. This was most likely who he would be mated to. Jack noted the man had a different accent to his.

                “Is he not to your liking?” The other occupant in the room spoke. His voice was similar to the Alpha above him – however it was deeper, and definitely belonged to an aged man. His father.

                “I can’t see his face?” He inquired, and Jack felt his hands touch the blindfold.

                “No, Mark, You have to wait until you’re about to bond with him, if you choose him.” His father replied, walking up to the bedside. Jack felt the hands leave the blindfold.

                _Mark. His name is Mark.  And he is just as new to this as I am._

                “He is smaller, but he very strong. He rides horses with ease. He can lift a man much bigger than him like he is nothing. He can provide very strong children.” Jack’s father said. They couldn’t hear it, but Jack could tell his father was nervous.

                There was a long silence, as Mark and his father examined Jack. They must have offered a great price if his father was this desperate for them to agree it.

                “Yeah, sure, he’ll do.” Mark said to his father eventually, and Jack felt his stomach drop. This was it.

                “Excellent! I’ll get my scribe to write up the papers.” Jack’s father said, clear excitement in his voice. And with that, Jack’s new life as an omega began.  

               

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some schmexy times ahead my dudes (so if you're too young, look away! or don't, I'm not your mom. But my knowledge is so bad about sex, so maybe don't if you haven't been taught about sex properly.)
> 
> (just fyi if the sex scene is bad, i'm sorry but as I've said, I'm asexual, so I don't know these things. I wrote it literally based on all the other sex scenes I've read.)
> 
> (also i know the formatting is weird and doesn't match the first chapter, but this one is super long, and I'm too lazy haha sorry)
> 
> Enjoy!

                It took about a week and a half to travel from Jack’s old kingdom, Seytec, to Mark’s kingdom, Piriel. Jack had been handcuffed and, rather forcefully, been thrown in his own carriage for the travel. Or atleast, from what he could tell – nobody spoke to him, and he didn’t dare ask. Jack didn’t mind this however, it gave him time to mentally prepare himself for what was next. The mating. The breeding. _Maybe Mark is kind. Maybe he’ll be gentle with me._ Jack replayed the couple of minutes when Mark was looking over him in his head over and over again – trying to judge Mark’s character. All that Jack could determine was that Mark didn’t know much about Omegas, just like Jack before he presented. The branding on Jack’s front had intrigued him. And Mark didn’t know about the blindfold.

                When they arrived, Jack was given another bath. This time they completely removed the shackles and he was allowed to bath in a tub. A maid helped Jack washed him in sweet smelling scrubs and soaps. He assumed this was to help make him more enhance his scent. She helped Jack wash his hair without removing the blindfold. Jack, for the first time in a month, had his hands free long enough to examine the branding on his stomach. It had completely healed over, but the letters were raised pretty high. He ran his fingers over the letters, trying to determine what they were. He only had to figure out the first two letters to confirm what he had assumed was burned there. _Omega. As if it won’t be painfully obvious soon enough_. Jack thought, imagining himself heavy with child. The picture was so bizarre to him – that’s not who he was.

                “Mine faded a lot, so don’t freak out when you see it” The maid said to Jack, running a sponge gingerly over his burn scar. “It’ll be really pink right now, but in a couple months, it’ll match your skin.”

                If Jack didn’t have a blindfold on, his eyes would have stretched wide. This was the first time someone had spoken to Jack in the past week and a half. He couldn’t believe how she had spoken to him – like he was an equal. He wasn’t sure how to react, so he simply nodded, and allowed to her to finish washing him.

                After his bath, the maid began dressing him. She explained to him that she was dressing him for his marriage ceremony. From what Jack could tell, it was similar to his presenting ceremony attire. He was wrapped in another cloth with intricate knots. However, he also was dressed in a pair of thin leggings that bulked weirdly around his chastity belt.  She also draped a cape on Jack. He could feel that it was lined with a fur of some kind.

                “I figured no one told you about the ceremony. They love to do that.” She said when Jack simply nodded in response again. “Good luck, your highness” She said to him, and left. Jack wished she hadn’t – so far, she was the only one on his side.

                Similarly to his presenting ceremony, Priests arrived and drew runes on Jacks arms, chest and back. The paint smelled similar to the paint before, so he assumed it was the same. When they were done, they lead Jack outside the castle. From what Jack could tell, a crowd consisting of the entire kingdom was waiting for him. Jack could hear everyone in the crowd talking about him.  Everyone had that accent that Mark and his father had. It made sense, but Jack began to feel self-conscious of his own accent. Jack heard them say nice things about him, but in equal measure, some not so nice things. Jack tried to block them out since it didn’t matter what they thought. They had as much of a choice about him being there as he did. Eventually they stopped walking, and Jack felt someone push on his shoulders, prompting him to kneel. As he kneeled down, his shoulder brushed someone on his right, who was also kneeling. _Mark._  

A priest cleared his throat, demanding silence from the crowd. The crowd immediately followed directions. It was so oddly quiet. Jack could hear Mark’s heavy breathing. Jack took some comfort in knowing that Mark seemed nervous.

The priest began speaking in a language Jack didn’t recognize. This went on for a few minutes before Mark and Jack were wrapped together in a ribbon. They each were handed one of the ends. Jack remembered from the one marriage ceremony that he had attended that the both of them were supposed to tie the ends together. _To represent the joining of two people into one._ Jack remembered his brother’s explanation. Jack wasn’t sure when they were supposed to do it, so he waited until one of Mark’s hands grabbed Jack’s hand that held the other end. He heard Mark stifle a chuckle as he tried to tie ribbon blindly. This helped calm Jack for a moment. But then Jack started to wonder if Mark was actually laughing at Jack, instead of with him. Jack knew it must have looked ridiculous. Jack noticed how rough Mark’s hands felt – _He must also be a Knight_.

The priest continued on for a few minutes more before the priest sprinkled Jack and Mark with a strong smelling perfume. A few more words followed before the priest actually spoke in English.

“The High Priest, under the watchful eye of the gods, unify Mark Fischbach, first born, Prince of Piriel with Sean McLoughlin, Prince of Seytec.”

 The priest placed a crown on his head. It felt rather heavy on his head, meaning it must be made of some type of gold.

“May the gods be generous in this bonding.” The priest announced, while hands helped Jack and Mark stand up. The crowd repeated the words back in unison. This signified the end of the ceremony. Jack wasn’t sure whether to feel relieved or scared. He decided scared was best – next they had to consummate the marriage.

Jack felt Mark grab ahold of one of his hands. Mark turned them around and began to lead Jack out of the crowd. The crowd cheered and threw flower petals. Mark and Jack walked rather awkwardly, still tied inside the ribbon, back inside the castle. Jack was thankful for this – the castle managed to block out most of the cheering and was rather calm inside. However, this allowed Jack to hear his pounding heartbeat even better. He heard it quicken with each step that he took, as Mark lead Jack through the castle. Jack couldn’t even listen to the Priests following Jack and Mark. Jack could tell that his whole body was shaking – he couldn’t help it.

Someone opened a door and they shuffled inside. Someone carefully removed the ribbon that was wrapped around them, trying to not untie it. Finally, Jack’s shoulder wasn’t squished against Mark’s hard one. A priest handed Mark two drafts, explaining they were to force a heat/rut, and they were to take them before they started. Mark’s father handed him the keys to Jack’s belt, and wished them luck before they all shuffled out of the room.

Jack was unsure what he was supposed to do. He stood where Mark had left him, trying to stop himself from shaking. He let his head droop down like they had told him at his training. Besides, Jack wasn’t sure he could face Mark just yet. He heard Mark walk towards the door and lock it. Jack tried to not let that get to him. _He’s not locking you in, he’s locking them out -_ Jack tried to reason.

“Go ahead and sit down.” Mark said plainly from across the room. Jack couldn’t tell how Mark was feeling. Was he annoyed? Or was he being polite? Jack couldn’t be sure. Jack began to blindly search for the bed, while also not trying to look ridiculous. Fortunately, it was only a few feet to Jack’s right. He sat down on it gingerly.

“Oh, sorry. I forgot you couldn’t see. I guess it’s time we take that off, huh?” Mark said, walking up to Jack. Jack felt a depression on the bed next to him. Jack didn’t notice it, but he held his breath as Mark’s fingers began to work out the knot on the back. It didn’t take long before the cloth fell off his face.

“You can open your eyes, Sean. Sean, right?” Mark said, a chuckle in his voice. Jack didn’t even realize he had kept his eyes closed. He opened them, but immediately squeezed them shut. The light hurt his eyes. He rubbed them, hoping to soothe the pain, letting out a low groan.

“It’s okay, take your time.” Mark said, running a soothing hand on Jack’s arm. Jack wasn’t sure how to react. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go. Jack was the Omega – he was supposed to be the one comforting the other. _You’re already failing as an Omega._

“Yeah, it’s Sean.” Jack said, not sure if he should tell him that he also went by Jack with his fellow knights back home. _He doesn’t care about nicknames. You’re not here to be friends._

Jack tried his eyes again – able to keep them open for a couple seconds. The light still burned, and whatever Jack could see was blurry. Jack felt his eyes tearing up.

“I’m sorry, it’s just I’ve been blindfolded for so long.” Jack said quietly, massaging them again and wiping away the tears that had fallen. “Your highness.” Jack added quickly, remembering from his lessons that he was supposed to address Mark like a servant would. 

“It’s alright. Here, take this. It’s going to take a while to set in, and you’ll probably have your sight back by then.” Mark said, handing Jack a small bottle. Jack nodded, opening the bottle and drinking it. It had a strong metallic taste, and Jack had a hard time convincing his throat to let it go down.

Jack opened his eyes again, forcing them to stay open for longer. His vision was still just as blurry. But he tried his best to make out Mark before he closed his eyes. He couldn’t tell much. He rubbed them again. He could feel Mark watching him. _Or maybe he’s annoyed that you’re taking so long._ That would explain why he had been comforting him. _He wants to get this over with._

Jack felt Mark stand up and walk away. Jack opened his eyes again to follow Mark with his eyes. He was a just a mix of moving color, but Jack could tell that Mark had also been covered in runes, with one of the colors on Mark’s moving blob being red. Mark lifted the crown off his head and placed on a table. Jack was now able to keep them open. The burning sensation still there, but dying down. If anything, Jack was determined to get his sight back. Jack watched as Mark drank his own draft. He was very muscular and broad. Jack could make out that he had a tanner complexion. _Definitely a knight._ Jack could also tell that Mark had been dressed in similar clothes to Jack. He also was wearing a cloth draped over his muscles and a pair of leggings. His leggings however did not awkwardly sit over a chunk of metal. Mark removed the cape he also had on.

Jack wiped away a few more of the tears that had fallen down his face. Jack watched as Mark walked back over to him. Jack stiffened as Mark reached over to him, taking the crown off his head. With the crown in one of his hands, he used the other to take Jack’s cape off. He quietly placed these next to his on the table.

Jack pushed himself farther back on the bed, pulling his knees to his chest. He felt his stomach beginning to grow warm with the draft. He rubbed his eyes again, hoping it would help clear his vision – there was still a bit of blur around everything. Jack heard Mark clear his throat next to him. He looked up to him and was surprised to be able to see the majority of his features. Jack couldn’t deny it – Mark was a very handsome man. He had a strong jawline, soft lips, and almond-shaped eyes. The olive skin tone fit him well. Jack felt a fluttering in his stomach at the sight.  Jack blamed the draft for the sudden blush that crept onto his face and ears.

“Better?” Mark asked, sitting down on the bed next to Jack. Jack simply nodded, wiping his face again from the tears. Mark nodded back, not meeting Jack’s eyes. _Is he nervous too? No, he pities you._

“Right, well, better take this off as well” Mark said after a beat. He grabbed a ring of keys from the bedside table. Jack let his legs down and pushed the leggings down over the top. Mark fiddled with the key, looking over each one.

“They could have bothered to mark them…” Mark muttered, more to himself than to Jack, as he looked over the locks on the belt. He tried each key in each lock until he eventually got them right. Mark helped pull it off him – looking away to give Jack some privacy. Jack appreciated it, despite what was about to happen. He pulled his leggings back over the top of himself. In this motion, Jack noticed the branding across his lower stomach. He ran his fingers over the top of the letters that he could now see. It looked bad. They were bright pink and inflamed. Jack couldn’t help the sad sigh that escaped his lips.

 Mark looked over, to see what had caused the sigh. He noticed the sad way that Jack examined his front. He wasn’t sure what to say to him. He opted for continuing to undress. He undid the knots from his cloth and threw it on the table. He then reached over to undo Jack’s, but stopped when Jack flinched at his movement.

“I’m sorry, you surprised me, my lord” Jack said, regretting the flinch. He was supposed to allow Mark to do whatever he pleased. But he couldn’t help being afraid.

“Sean, Listen.” Mark said, sighing. _He’s mad. Look what you’ve done. You haven’t even been here for a day and you’re already a bad Omega._   “I can’t help that we’re about to have sex, but I don’t want to hurt you.” Mark paused to let this settle in. Jack couldn’t meet eyes, but nodded to signify that he understood him. “I’m not sure what they taught you, but I want you tell me if I’m doing something you’re not okay with.”

Jack nodded, feeling himself ease up considerably. _He’s not mad._ After a couple moments, Jack was able to look Mark in eyes. Mark was giving him a small smile. He reached over to Jack again, and this time Jack moved closer to Mark. Jack could smell the strong Alpha scent coming off of him. This oddly helped comfort Jack even more. The feeling that this Alpha was here to protect him, not to hurt him, helped Jack to return his shaky breaths to normal.

Mark’s touch tingled against Jack’s chest. Jack knew it was the oncoming heat. He could feel his body reacting to the Alpha scent drifting from Mark. Mark shifted in his seat – clearly Jack’s heat pheromones were hitting Mark just as hard. By the time Mark was on the last knot, Jack was subconsciously moving into Mark’s touch. Jack’s vision still wasn’t perfect, but he couldn’t help but notice Mark’s lips, as they scrunched up in frustration over the knot. _What would it be like to kiss those lips?_ Jack shook this thought out of his mind, not sure where it came from.

Jack felt the slick starting to dribble down his legs. He looked down at it in despair. Mark finally got the last knot and threw the clothe off to the side. Jack could feel the ache between his legs develop. The need to be knotted. He moved closer to Mark, hoping to get more of his musky scent that helped calm him. However, it now intensified the ache.

Jack suddenly understood why he was blindfolded. The fact that this Alpha was the first person he had seen in a month made him want him even more. He felt the need to please the Alpha that gave him his sight back. Mark felt this, but through Alpha eyes. He wanted protect and comfort this poor blinded Omega.  Mark closed the gap between them, dropping his head to Jack’s neck to get a full whiff of Jack’s scent.

Jack felt more slick between his legs. The desire for an Alpha to fill him with his knot began to develop. Mark noticed the wet patch around Jack with a chuckle.

“Better take these off – don’t want to ruin them.” Mark said with a goofy smile to Jack, running his fingers along the waistband. Jack couldn’t believe how great it felt to have Mark’s fingers so tantalizing dancing along Jack’s hips. Jack helped him pull them down and off his legs. The shyness that Jack had moments ago were gone. He could feel himself already starting to get hard. Jack looked down to Mark’s leggings and noticed that Mark’s dick was threatening to burst out of the thin fabric of his leggings.

“We can’t have only one of us be naked, your highness. That’d be rude.” Jack said with a smirk, not sure where the boldness came from. Later, he would blame the heat hormones for it. He ran his fingers in between the waistband, hoping to get the same effect out of Mark. It worked well to Jack’s amusement. Mark’s face changed from a goofy smirk to a face of surprise and pleasure. Mark’s hands rested on Jack’s and helped him pull them down. Mark tossed them over the side of the bed. Jack watched Mark’s muscles move with the motion. Jack couldn’t help but reach out a hand to run his hands over Mark’s chest. It wasn’t overly bulky – just significantly more toned than Jack. Jack’s touch continued to drive Mark crazy.

Mark closed the gap that was left between them, cupping a hand around Jack’s head, pulling him closer. Mark hesitated for a moment. Jack could see Mark thinking quickly. _Is something wrong?_ Jack got his answer when Mark pressed his lips up against Jack’s. _Oh_. It took Jack a moment before he started to kiss Mark back. Jack wasn’t sure how to kiss back, so he hoped desperately it was alright. Mark ran his tongue along Jack’s lower lip, leaving it with a small bite. That felt amazing, how was Jack supposed to reciprocate that?! Jack opened his mouth enough to allow Mark’s tongue entrance. Jack kissed back, hoping it was enough.

Jack couldn’t ignore pulsing slit any longer. Jack placed a hand on Mark’s throbbing dick. It was now completely hard. Jack began to stroke it, hoping to move things forward. Jack felt Mark momentarily stop kissing him to enjoy the feeling of Jack’s hands on his dick.

“Sean...” Mark muttered before returning to Jack’s lips. Jack could feel Mark shutter with pleasure.

“Please, your highness.” Jack said, breaking off from Mark’s lips. He regretted how desperate he sounded.

“Lie down, I need to stretch you first” Mark murmured, picking up the hint and leaving kisses down Jack’s neck.

Jack laid down, wrapping his arms around Mark’s neck to bring him down with him. Mark left a trail of kisses down Jack’s chest, leaving a few on Jack’s hips before getting to work. Mark seemed with impressed with the amount of slick that Jack had already made. He slowly stuck a finger inside Jack. Mark barely felt any resistance.

“Please, my lord.” Jack moaned, not satisfied with the single finger.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Sean. Especially since this your first heat.” Mark said, sliding in the tip of another finger.

“I can handle it, your highness.” Jack said, embarrassed that Mark had to take extra time to prep him. Isn’t Jack supposed to be the one pleasuring Mark?

“Sean, you’ll tear and then this won’t be fun for either of us.” Mark said, working the second finger in slowly. Jack couldn’t help noting the frustration in Mark’s voice _. Good going, just when you were getting on great with him._

“Sorry…” Jack murmured, trying to put it behind him. Jack looked down at Mark and saw him shake his head slightly in response. Mark managed to fit the entire second finger in.

“…good…” Mark muttered, letting Jack’s body get used to the second finger. Mark felt his knot threatening to build at the way Jack’s opening pulsed around Mark’s fingers. Mark could feel the pre-come dribble down his shaft. Mark smirked, seeing that Jack’s dick was also leaking pre-come. Mark felt around inside Jack with his two fingers, searching for that precious bundle of nerves inside. He found it before soon enough and tapped it, earning a groan of pleasure from Jack. Mark tapped it again before inserting the third finger. He slowly worked the finger in, making sure to tap that spot every time Jack fell from the spike of pleasure.

“My lord, please.” Jack begged, squirming in his spot, enjoying the sensation of the three fingers inside him.

“Alright” Mark murmured, trying to control his own knot. The sight of Jack, naked, squirming with pleasure in front of him was almost too much. He slowly inserted the tip, feeling Jack’s walls pulse around him. Mark got onto his knees, grabbing Jack’s hips, pulling him closer in. Jack pulled his knees in and spread his legs farther apart, giving Mark some room. Mark managed to get his complete shaft inside, filling Jack. Jack couldn’t handle feeling so full, and nearly came right there.

“Knot me…” Jack said in between moans. Mark held Jack’s hips so tightly, Jack was sure was going to be bruised later. He didn’t care. Mark thrusted once slowly, careful to not hurt Jack. When Jack didn’t responded in any way showing he was in pain, Mark thrusted faster. He loved the way Jack’s walls felt against his dick.

Mark eventually got a steady rhythm going. He placed his hands on either side of Jack, towering above him. Mark began to kiss Jack’s chest again, leading up to Jack’s neck. He set to work on leaving a hickey on Jack’s collarbone. The scent coming from Jack’s neck was almost unbearable. Mark wanted to bite him right then, but he couldn’t. He had to wait until he knotted Jack.

Jack was unsure what to do with his hands, so decided to run them through Mark’s dark hair. It was incredibly soft. This sensation was apparently appreciated by Mark, as he began to thrust faster. Jack could feel that Mark’s knot was growing inside him. The feeling was too much for Jack, as he came, leaving his cum on Mark’s stomach. His body shook with pleasure, as he moaned.

With Jack reaching his climax, Mark couldn’t help reaching his. His knot grew to its final size and burst, filling Jack. Mark instinctually found the spot on Jack’s neck and bit down. He tasted blood as his teeth sunk in. Mark immediately felt the bond develop. He could feel Jack’s emotions clearer.

Mark wiped the blood off his mouth to look down at Jack. Jack had his eye shut tight – too many emotions and sensations all at once. Eventually, once Mark’s spasms died down, Jack and Mark had both fallen from their pleasure. Mark carefully Jack on his side, so that Mark could lay down next to him without tearing the knot out of him. They would be stuck here for about another 30 minutes until Mark’s knot died down.

Jack searched Mark’s face for any hint of how Mark was feeling. Mark gave Jack one of his goofy smiles, making Jack smile back at him.

“Not bad for a first time, I’d say.” Mark said, pushing some of Jack’s hair back. He took this moment to examine the bite mark on Jack’s neck. “Doesn’t seem too bad. It’ll probably heal pretty quickly.” Mark remarked to Jack. Jack nodded, his fingers reaching up to feel it. He flinched at the touch, but he couldn’t deny that the bond had definitely set in.

“You’ve got such beautiful eyes, Sean.” Mark said, looking into Jack’s bright blue eyes. “I had no idea eyes can be blue. Everyone in my kingdom has brown eyes.” Mark said, pointing at his own eyes.

“It’s not that exciting. Everyone in my kingdom has blue eyes.” Jack said, looking in Mark’s eyes. “Errr, sorry, my father’s kingdom.” Jack quickly corrected himself, looking away in nervousness. Mark simply chuckled in response, before noticing the bruising on Jack’s wrists. Mark grabbed one tentatively, looking it over.

“Where did you get these from?” Mark asked, concern lacing his voice.

“The shackles, my lord.” Jack replied quietly. _Was Mark going to shackle him after this?_ However, Mark’s look of concern grew deeper.

“I’m sorry.” Mark said quietly, his voice rumbling in the low register, as he examined the bruising more.

“It’s all for you, my lord. It was worth it.” Jack said, repeating one of the many phrases he was taught to say. However, Mark didn’t appear to be comforted by his statement. In fact, his face grew darker. He didn’t push it further, letting go of Jack’s arm.

Conversation grew to a minimum after this. Mark and Jack continued on as Jack’s body prepared for another round and Mark’s picked up on the changes. They continued on for 2 more days until Jack’s heat subsided. Jack was grateful to finally have it over with. This was exhausting. He only had about an hour in between to sleep or eat before he had to start again. Mark appreciated it ending as well. After discovering lash scars on Jack’s back, and more bruising on his ankles, Mark was filled with guilt. He couldn’t believe anyone would treat someone as kind as Jack in such a way. It honestly surprised him when he first saw Jack, shackled to a bed. He knew they were considered lesser in society, but he had no idea to what extent. He began to fear how he was supposed to treat Jack. Jack always seemed surprised whenever Mark comforted him. Jack clearly expected a monster out of Mark. But Mark wasn’t sure he could be that kind of person to Jack. _Or maybe you’re just a shitty Alpha._ Mark couldn’t help the desire to protect Jack, not hurt him. _That’s an Alpha trait. Right?_

A maid was called when it was clear that Jack’s heat was over. The maid who arrived was the same one that had given Jack his bath. Jack was glad to finally meet her. She brought him some clothes and a warm smile that Jack appreciated immensely. Jack got dressed, and oddly enjoyed that the clothes smelled like Mark. _His Alpha_. Mark got dressed quickly as well.

“Here, I’ll show you to your room.” Mark said, walking out of his room. _So this must be Mark’s room._ Jack followed Mark down the hall. Jack looked around at the walls he couldn’t see a couple days ago. It amazed Jack that he went so long without being able to see.

Mark stopped in front of a door and pulled out a key to unlock the door. He lead Jack inside.

“I hope it’s to your liking.” Mark said, watching Jack look around it.

“It’s very nice, my lord. Thank you.” Jack said quietly and rather robotically. He walked over to the window to look outside it.

Mark felt almost as though he was intruding on Jack, and decided it was probably for the best that he left Jack to relax. No doubt Jack was sick of Mark after spending the past two full days up close and personal with him.  

“Right, well. I have some prince duties that I have missed out on for the past couple of days, so I better go attend to those.” Mark said awkwardly, heading for the door. Jack looked over at him leaving. Jack was disappointed that Mark was leaving him so soon – He was hoping he could at least get to know Mark better without sex in the way. _You’re not here to be friends._ Jack thought again. Of course, he got the familial duty out of the way for now with Jack. He didn’t need him anymore.

Jack nodded, not meeting Mark’s eyes. Mark left, closing the door after him. Jack noted that Mark didn’t lock the door behind him. Was he letting Jack walk freely about the castle? Jack didn’t want to test it, and decided to explore the room they had left for him instead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what to write here, besides that this is the next installment of my story haha
> 
> I guess if you truely want a chapter summary, Mark and Jack confront some issues, with some degree of success and they hang out and shit, and also theres a fun surprise that everyone was expecting at the end lol idk i hate summaries as a reader, and especially hate them as a writer, so this is best you are going to get out of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! :)

                Jack didn’t see Mark for the rest of the day. He knew that Mark was very busy with helping keep up the Kingdom, having once been a prince in that position not too long ago, so he didn’t blame him for not showing up for the rest of the day. But he was horribly bored. He had managed to completely explore his room in an hour, meaning he still had so much of his day left. To do nothing. He considered for a long moment to actually look around the castle, because maybe Mark didn’t care if Jack had some freedom. Jack decided it was for the best that he didn’t do this. He didn’t want to test Mark’s patience, nor his boundaries too soon. Mark was already pretty patient with Jack, and he didn’t want to mess that up.

Jack managed to get through the rest of his day by watching out his window. His window had a pretty nice view of the kingdom itself. He could see the people bustle around, talking to each other, and enjoying the sunny day. He desperately longed to be one of them. To be so carefree.

Jack was brought the rest of meals, by a servant from the kitchens, confirming to Jack that they didn’t expect him to leave his room.

“Just until you have your strength back, most likely” Jack’s maid, which he had learned was named Ellyn, had told him when Jack asked if she was always to bring him his meals. She sounded hesitant despite her best efforts, assuring Jack’s assumptions even further.

He feel asleep in his own bed, feeling lonely without Mark. Despite having only spent two days with him, he had really grown to like having him there with him while he slept. Jack took some comfort in the fact that the sheets and the night shirt he had to wear smelled a lot like Mark. _Most likely hand-me-downs_ Jack thought before dozing off to sleep for the night.

Jack however, did not see Mark for the entire next day. Or the day after that. Jack was pretty sure he was going to lose his mind on the third day when Mark did not appear for the entire day. Jack’s mark was beginning to ache with the absent of his Alpha. It wasn’t until Mark appeared at Jack’s door around dinner time that night, did Jack see or hear from him since.

“I thought you would enjoy eating dinner with the rest of us.” Mark said, awkwardly, standing in the door way. Mark watched Jack look over at him from the windowsill that he was perched on. Jack couldn’t help the look of surprise on his face. He began to stutter and run his hands through his hair, trying to come up with a sufficient answer. “You do not have to, if you do not want to.” Mark added, noting how uncomfortable Jack seemed. He felt bad – clearly Jack did not feel comfortable doing, well anything. _How many walls am I going to have to break down to get Jack to open up?_

“Whichever you wish, my lord.” Jack said, stepping off the windowsill, giving Mark a small bow of his head. Mark shifted his stance, watching Jack even closer. Jack seemed even harder to read than before.

“Well, I would like you to join me and my family for dinner.” Mark said with finality, reaching out a hand to Jack. Jack looked at apprehensively, before nodding and walking over to Mark to take hold of it. Mark gave him a small smile before leading him out of the room. He tried to ignore the rigid way Jack held his hand, and the way that he walked a step behind him. Jack focused his sight to his feet, only looking up every time they turned a corner.

“Ahhh, Mark! You brought your Omega to dinner with us! How nice, I don’t think your brother or your mother has met him yet.”  The King said, sitting head of the table, as Mark and Jack entered the dining room. Jack surveyed room in awe. It was huge. The ceiling had two large chandeliers that hung above an extensive table. Of course, the only seats that were set were the King’s, and one on his left and two on his right. One for each brother, and the Queen. It was an odd scene for Jack. Having been the youngest child of 5 kids, he was used the dining table being filled with plates and cutlery. The table here seemed so empty and sad. Jack felt a pang of nostalgia for the days spent at the dining table at his old Kingdom.

Sitting already at the table with the King was a man that Jack assumed to be Mark’s brother, and a woman. _The queen._ Both looked around to see Mark and Jack standing a couple feet in front of the door way. Jack was impressed to see how similar Mark’s brother looked to Mark. He was obviously younger, but not too much younger. Jack supposed he had a couple years before he had his own presenting ceremony. He wore his black hair longer than Mark’s and had longer facial hair than the stubble that Mark wore. He also had Mark’s almond eyes and tan complexion.  He gave Jack a small smile, very similar to Mark’s own smiles.

The queen looked most like Mark and his brother. She also had almond shaped eyes and sleek black hair. Jack suddenly understood where Mark got most of his handsome features. _His mother._ The King had looked more like Jack – a paler complexion and brown hair with rounder eyes. She was intimidating to say the least, but she also gave Jack a small smile. Jack smiled back at the both of them.

“His name is Sean.” Mark said, placing his hand on the small of Jack’s back. Jack bowed his head as they nodded. Mark gently pushed Jack ahead with the hand on his back, leading him to the other side of the table. Mark sat down in the seat next to King, in front of a place setting. Jack hesitated to sit down next to Mark, noticing they hadn’t placed a plate for him. He looked down the table, looking for a late for him. There was none. _They weren’t expecting you to join them._  

“Where am I supposed to sit?” Jack whispered to Mark, hoping to not grab the attention of the King, the Queen, and his brother. They had already resumed their conversation from before. Mark chuckled, noticing that there wasn’t a plate and cutlery in the seat next him. Mark grabbed the attention of the servant standing in the room.

“We’ll need another place setting” Mark ordered, and turned to smile back at Jack. He pulled the chair next to him out and tapped the seat of the chair, motioning for Jack to sit down. Jack smiled uncomfortably back at him, sitting down next him. Mark soon picked up their conversation, and joined in. It had to with the politics of agreeing to trade with another Kingdom. Jack wished to join in – he knew a bit about that Kingdom, and had heard of the goods they had to trade with. The conversation was soon interrupted when a myriad of servants appeared bringing in plates filled with tonight’s dinner. A servant ahead of them brought Jack’s place setting.

Jack was at first grateful for the break in conversation – he began to felt he belonged there as he ate the meal with them. That was until the Queen spoke up.

“Sean, you’ve been here for almost a week now. How are you liking our Kingdom?” she asked, peering over at him. Jack paused the fork he had almost in his mouth before looking over at her. He took a steadying breath before answering her.

“It is very beautiful, your majesty. I am very grateful that your son has deemed me worthy to live in your castle.” Jack said as though he was repeating lines. But that’s not entirely true. He did think the kingdom was beautiful. He enjoyed watching it from his window. And he was grateful that Mark has so far been very nice. Jack sneaked a look over at Mark, curious to see what his response would be at his statement. Mark had been watching him intently, and raised his eyebrows at Jack’s words. He gave Jack an encouraging nod, and continued to eat his food.

“When do you expect to be pregnant?” The queen continued, noticing the exchange between her son and his husband. This caused Jack to completely freeze. It caught him off guard. He knew he should be expecting these questions, it’s literally what he is here for. He cleared his throat and scratched the back of neck, trying to put together the right words for a response.

“Hopefully soon, your majesty. It’s too early to tell now, but if not this time, then hopefully the next.” Jack said, his eyes focused on his dinner plate. He knew they could all hear that he wasn’t hopeful. He wished he had taken a few more moments to compose himself before answering. Mark’s brother shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Jack could feel Mark still intently watching him. _What did he think about him._

“We’ll let everyone else know as soon as we find out ourselves.” Mark said, taking control of the conversation, giving his mother a sweet smile. Mark ran a soothing hand over Jack’s back. Jack knew he was being a ridiculous. He should have gotten over the fact that he was going to have to bear children a long time ago, but it still hit him hard. _Did he bring me here to show me off?_

“Of course.” She said, still watching their exchange.

“Is it true that you can shoot a man in the heart while standing on a horse from miles away?” Mark’s brother spoke up, the excitement seeping in his voice. It sounded like he had been holding it in since Jack had arrived. Jack looked up at him to see him nearly bouncing out of his seat at the idea. In fact, everyone else seemed to be eagerly waiting for his response. Jack couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped his lips.

“Yes, I can. But that’s only when I’m showing off.” Jack said, chuckling.  It was one of the many stories that had spread to the other Kingdoms after he fought in battle while standing on his horse. It had been a bet he had made between him and one of his best friends and knight. He had bet him that he couldn’t fight a whole battle while standing on his horse. Jack, of course, couldn’t back down from the challenge. Jack smiled fondly, remembering the shocked look on his knights’ faces as he managed to shoot down three knights from the other Kingdom, all while mantianing his balance with ease on his horse. And the disgruntled look on Sir William’s face as he handed over the coins they had bet.

Everyone in the room expressed their surprise, as Jack began to smile bittersweetly. _Those days are no more. No more making bets with your knights._

“Very good! You’ll have to show us sometime!” The King said, eating another bite of chicken. He smiled down at Jack with a pure smile. Jack for a moment began to feel welcome here, but that was before he realized why the King would be so purely happy. He had made a good purchase. The Omega he had bought for his son had some fun tricks up his sleeve. Jack felt his stomach turn with disgust. That’s all he was – he was a good show. “Too bad I didn’t acquire you for my ranks!” The King remarked, finalizing the pain in Jack’s stomach. Jack immediately lost his appetite. Jack nodded, giving the King a smile he hoped hide his pain well enough. He focused on pushing the remains on his plate around with his fork, hoping nobody was going to notice that he wasn’t actually eating.

Everyone agreed to the King’s statement and continued to eat. Jack couldn’t believe that he had forgotten that he was considered their property now. He desperately wished for the dinner to end already – he felt like he was going to be sick. Fortunately, conversation started back up again that didn’t involve Jack. He wasn’t sure he could handle talking with them anymore. Jack felt Mark run one of his hands comfortingly over the top of Jack’s knee under the table. Jack looked up at Mark to see that he wasn’t paying attention to Jack at all – He seemed to be engrossed their conversation. But Mark’s hand stayed on Jack’s knee all the same. _Why is Mark trying to console you? Why does he care so much?_ _Or is he trying to remind you that he owns you?_

Dinner eventually finished, and Jack couldn’t be more relieved. The servants came in and took their plates away. Jack was grateful when Mark excused himself and Jack from the table. Jack followed Mark as he held him out the door.

“I was informed that you haven’t left your room in the past couple of days.” Mark stated to Jack, as they walked down a corridor. Mark looked back at Jack, who was keeping himself a few paces behind him. He slowed his pace, trying to get Jack to catch up. He stared at Jack intently, waiting for a response.

“I…uh...I didn’t…” Jack flustered, eyes wide with worry. He had assumed that by staying in his room he wasn’t going to cause any trouble, not the opposite. Mark waited for Jack to finish his words, to Jack’s dismay. “I didn’t know if I was allowed to, your highness.” Jack finished, eyes everywhere but at Mark.

“I don’t see why you would – oh.” Mark said, realization spreading on his face, stopping in his spot. Jack stopped next him, watching him curiously. “Sean, you’re allowed to walk around the castle. I know we don’t treat as such, but you are a Prince. When I become King, you will also be King. An Honorary King, with the responsibilities of the Queen, but you are still a part of our family.” Mark said incredulously, as thought this was fairly obvious. Jack stared back in shock.

“I’m-I’m…” Jack started quietly, not sure what to say. Mark just told him he was _a part of their family._ Jack felt so confused. Just minutes ago he was reminded that he was here because Mark’s father had paid for him. But now he was family?

“Don’t leave the castle yet, though. You don’t know the area, and I don’t want you getting lost.” Mark said after a thought. “Perhaps, when I’m not so busy with the Kingdom, one of these days I can show you around.” Mark added with one of his goofy smiles, starting to walk again. Jack took a couple quick steps to catch up to him. Mark smiled as he walked, imagining taking Jack around his Kingdom. Jack still couldn’t believe Mark. _He must be testing you._ Jack first thought, but as he watched Mark walk, his arms held so comfortably behind him, his face plastered with a soft smile, Jack began to question that thought. _No, he’s not. He really does think that of you._

They reached Jack’s room a turn around a corner later. Mark opened the door for Jack, since he was the first one to reach the door. Jack took few steps inside, but turned around to look back at Mark. For the first time, Jack smiled up at Mark, actually happy to see him. Mark smiled back and took a step inside himself. He then hesitated for a moment, but wrapped his arms around Jack, pulling him into a warm embrace. Jack got a face full of Mark’s scent and felt so comfortable in his arms. Jack wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist, completing the hug.

“Thank you for joining us at dinner tonight. I know how uncomfortable my family made you” Mark said, breaking off the hug to look into Jack’s eyes.

“Uhhhm, No, your highness, your family was very gracious.” Jack remarked, probably too quickly. He began to walk over to his armoire to pick out a night dress to wear to bed.

“Sean, I can tell when you are lying to me.” Mark spat out to him, watching as Jack stopped in his tracks and his body stiffened. Mark immediately regretted his tone of voice, knowing that it definitely wasn’t going to help his case. Jack stood frozen for a long moment, unsure what to do. He’d never heard Mark raise his voice, and it was rather scary. “I know how heartbroken you are about all of this. There’s nothing I can do about it, but I don’t want you to hate me for it.” Mark finished, his anger dying down. Jack turned around to face him, but kept his eyes glued to the floor. Mark couldn’t believe how small Jack looked in front of him. How was Mark supposed to treat Jack so crudely? He couldn’t stay mad him for more than a couple seconds.

“I’m sorry, my lord.” Jack said so softly, Mark almost didn’t hear him. Mark took a couple quick steps towards Jack, but stopped when he noticed him flinch. “I’m sorry I made you think that I don’t like you or your family. You have been very generous to me, when you don’t have to.” Jack continued.

Mark sighed. He felt like he taking two steps backwards instead of forward. How was he supposed to get to know Jack, if Jack had to stand behind so many walls of politeness?

“It’s alright, Sean, I’m not offended.” Mark said, rubbing his hands on his face in exasperation. “I’m just trying to making things…better.” Mark said through a sigh. Jack looked at him curiously. His shoulders were slumped in defeat. The weight of Jack’s problems residing on them heavily. Jack felt immensely guilty. He thought he was doing the right thing – what they had told him to do. But that seemed to be the exact opposite of what he supposed to do. Jack felt extremely confused. He watched as Mark looked up him, waiting for a response. Jack felt the guilt intensify – he could feel Mark’s exhaustion through their bond. He took a couple ginger steps up to Mark. Mark stared back at Jack, confused. Jack momentarily paused, thinking hard, before cautiously wrapping his arms around Mark.

“Thank you.” Jack said softly into Mark’s chest. Mark smiled down at Jack, feeling relieved. _Somewhere. Atleast we’re getting somewhere._

 

Jack didn’t see Mark at all the next day. He spent his day exploring the castle. It was massive, and Jack got lost often. However, he enjoyed being lost in the castle. He finally had a sense of freedom for the first in what seemed like his entire life. No one stopped him, or asked him what he doing. He did get looks from the servants and maids, but he didn’t care. He even ran into Mark’s brother at some point on his exploration. Mark’s brother, who Jack learned was named Thomas, wasn’t much for conversation, only giving Jack a small smile as their paths crossed. Jack couldn’t believe it. They didn’t care that he was just walking around.

He contemplated running away. No one would notice until it was too late. He could steal one of the horses from the stables and run off. Jack quickly shook this idea out of his mind. Where would he go? He couldn’t go back to his old Kingdom. And he couldn’t live in the forest for the rest of his life.

Jack’s favorite part of his exploration was when he found the window that overlooked the grounds that the knights trained on. Jack watched them practicing with their swords for at least a couple hours. Jack felt a small amount of pride, when he was able to pick Mark out rather quickly amongst the small heads. Mark seemed to be really comfortable with a sword, and was easily winning each of the practice fights. Jack felt like a proud parent, seeing his Alpha do so well in combat. Jack was able to watch them practice for more than an hour. Eventually, he felt guilty watching them when they had no idea he was there, so he decided to venture on. He made a mental note of where this window was, hoping to be able to find his way back here again later.

Jack was disappointed to find that Ellyn had brought Jack his dinner that night. She explained that the family had to skip out on dinner in order to finish some trade agreements, noticing Jack’s disappointment. Jack wasn’t sure why he was disappointed – the dinner with them last time was not great. But he got to spend it with Mark, who was quickly becoming something of an anchor for Jack.

The next night, to Jack’s excitement, Mark appeared at his door at dinner time. Dinner went by much smoother. The entire conversation was about the trade agreements they had been working on the night before. Jack was able to eat dinner quietly, and nobody talked about him. Jack thought he could get used to this. He could spend his days exploring the castle, watching the Knights, and at night, eat dinner quietly with Mark’s family. And eventually, when he has a child to take care of, he would spend his days doing that instead. This is definitely not the life he had hoped for, but here he is now.

He was escorted back to his room by Mark, which almost annoyed Jack. He wondered when Mark was going to just let Jack head back to his room. He figured that Mark actually liked to use this as an excuse to see him, and honestly, Jack felt the same way about it.

“Have you had a look around the castle, yet?” Mark asked, starting the conversation.

“Yes, I have, your highness.” Jack answered, admiring the walls in the corridor they were in.

“Did you get lost? I always got lost as child.” Mark remarked, smirking over at Jack. Jack smiled guilty back at him.

“Yeah, a few times, my lord. Your staff was very kind and helped me find the right way.” Jack said, enjoying the peace of their exchange. Jack didn’t think he had had such an innocent conversation with Mark before until now.

“Find anything exciting?” Mark asked.

“I loved the room with all the paintings. I spent all day in there today.” Jack said after a thought, looking over to Mark. Mark nodded in response.

“Anything else?” Mark asked after a beat, trying to continue the simple conversation. Neither of them wanted it end.

“Uhhh… well… I did, find… uhhh” Jack started, feeling the blush creep up on his face. He wasn’t sure if he should tell Mark about the window overlooking the grounds that the knights used. “I found a window that overlooked the knight’s training grounds.” Jack said, unable to keep his secret with Mark giving him such a quizzical look. Jack focused his eyes to his feet, feeling his face grow hot. Mark chuckled to Jack’s left, noticing Jack’s embarrassment.

“How exciting.” Mark said sarcastically, nudging Jack playfully with his elbow. “I honestly forgot you were once a knight. Makes sense.” Mark said after a thought. Jack nodded, not sure how to respond. Mark didn’t add anything else, turning onto the corner where Jack’s room was. Conversation ended here, and they both walked quietly up to Jack’s door.

“Well, Good Night, Sean.” Mark said as Jack opened the door to his room.

“Good Night, your highness.” Jack said, stepping in, but turning around to look at Mark. They both awkwardly stared at each other, not sure what was supposed to come next. Mark cleared his throat, nodded with finality, and began to step away, but he stopped in his tracks. Jack had wrapped his arms around Mark, giving him another one of his warm hugs.

“Thank you for dinner” Jack said, releasing him. Mark gave Jack a goofy grin in return, and walked off to his own room.

 

Jack spent the next week following this pattern. He eventually the got floor plans figured out in his head, and spent a good part of each of his days watching the knights from his window. Jack could swear that he saw Mark look up at his window every once in a while. Jack wondered if Mark really did think about him enough to do that. _Why would he be thinking about you when he’s practicing? Get over yourself._ Jack thought dismally, as Mark peered up at the window again.

 

On the morning at the end of this repetitious week, Jack awoke to someone knocking on his door. That was odd – Ellyn usually just quietly entered his rooms in the morning to bring him breakfast. It took Jack a long moment to wake up enough to assess the situation. The person on the other side of the door knocked again.

“Come in!” Jack groaned, turning in his bed to face the door, managing to only keep one eye open. Jack was greeted with a familiar goofy smile from Mark, poking his head around his door.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Mark asked, taking in the scene of Jack’s bedroom, and fully stepping around the door. He was dressed in his complete Prince attire.

“Nope.” Jack said, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He sat up, but kept the sheets pulled up to his chest.

“Ahhh…Sorry. I just thought we could maybe eat breakfast together. We don’t do much together, and today I’ve asked my father if I could have a free morning. He ended up giving me the whole day, since we managed to finish those trade agreements with the Dwiepe Kingdom.” Mark said with a wide grin on his face, as he sat down on the end of Jack’s bed. Mark loved the way Jack looked when he just woke up. His face was so peaceful. His hair was also standing on end. His eyes drooped with sleep, but he softly smiled and nodded in response to Mark’s words. Mark chuckled, unable to contain his giddiness at Jack’s sleepy-ness.

Jack rubbed his eyes again, trying to clear out more sleep. He had managed to finally wake up enough to completely understand the scene unfolding on his bed. Jack began to feel flustered being considerably underdressed compared to Mark’s full outfit.

“I…I’m still in my night shirt.” Jack said, apologetically, pulling the sheets higher around him.

“I hope so, I imagine sleeping with actual clothes is not very comfortable.” Mark sniggered, hoping to break the tension.

Ellyn suddenly appeared the door, carrying Jack and Mark’s breakfasts. She gave them a knowing smirk, placing them down the table in the middle of Jack’s room. She left with a quick bow to both of them.

Mark stood up from the bed to look at the breakfasts. Jack watched him, appreciating the way that Mark’s clothes fit him. Mark seemed so comfortable in them – He was practically born to be a King one day. Mark had such an easy confidence about himself. Jack momentarily wondered if that’s how he had looked before he presented. Weirdly, his next thought was wondering if his sons will look like that. _My sons?_

“Well? Are we going to eat breakfast together, or are you going to watch me eat from your bed?” Mark asked, flashing Jack his goofy grin, before sitting down. Jack looked down at his night shirt with disdain, but swallowed his embarrassment before pushing the covers off of himself and hopping out of the bed.

Jack sat down next to Mark, looking over the fruits and breads that Ellyn had brought them.

“Well, since I have the day off, and I imagine you don’t have very many plans, I thought that we would maybe walk about the Kingdom today. At least show you around the area, so in case anything happens, you have some idea where to go.” Mark said in between bites of bread with some type of fruit jam. “That is, if you want to.” Mark added as a second thought.

“Whatever you wish, your highness.” Jack said, adding jam to his own slice of bread. Mark watched Jack skeptically out of the corner of his eyes. Mark couldn’t help feeling guilty. He hated that he and Jack had to have such a formal relationship. He highly doubted that Jack would actually want a romantic relationship with him, but he hoped that they could at least have an honest and friendly relationship. He knew it wasn’t Jack’s fault, but he thought he had made it clear that Jack didn’t need to be so submissive. He also knew that they put Jack through some type of training that no doubt had messed him up. He now watched Jack with soft eyes. He reminded himself that he needed to stay patient with Jack.

They finished breakfast soon afterwards. Jack got up from the table to get dressed for the day, but before he reached his armoire, Jack heard Mark clear his throat awkwardly behind him.

“I can, uh, I can step out while you get dressed, if you want.” Mark said, standing up from the table.

“It doesn’t matter. Whatever you wish.” Jack said, looking through his clothes. He somewhat wished that Mark would step out, but he also hoped that he stayed. He picked out his nicest looking clothes from inside, hoping to look as nice as Mark was dressed.

Mark decided to stay, deciding to look outside Jack’s window as he got dressed, to give Jack some privacy. But that wasn’t without sneaking a few glances up at Jack. Mark couldn’t help it – He definitely appreciated Jack’s body. He couldn’t stray his focus from the muscles Jack had. They were impressive given Jack’s stature. He really did keep on forgetting that Jack was once a knight.

Mark lead Jack out of the castle after Jack finished getting dressed. Jack felt so giddy – he was so happy that he didn’t have spend his day worrying about finding something to occupy him until dinner time.

“I was about to say that you would probably recognize this place, but then I remembered that you were blindfolded.” Mark said to Jack, laughing awkwardly. Jack took in the area just outside the castle. It was a wide courtyard with bright green grass. “This is where we got married. Right over there.” Mark said, pointing across the courtyard, giving Jack a smile. Jack remembered back to day. He was so terrified. He remembered feeling comforted because Mark had also seemed nervous. Jack nodded, giving Mark a smile back. Mark tried to not feel disappointed at Jack’s minimal reaction to their wedding. _Of course he’s not excited about it. You can’t expect him to be elated about his forced marriage._

Mark continued on, hoping to distract Jack from that memory. He lead him around the castle to another area of green. Jack recognized these grounds but Mark still told him all the same.

“Here’s where my knights and I train. That’s where the royal blacksmith lives.” Mark said, pointing to a shed nearby. Jack almost couldn’t contain his excitement walking on the grass here. He could almost hear the clanking of the swords.

“Here, I’ll show where we keep the horses. Weren’t you a horsemen, back in your father’s kingdom?” Mark asked, taking Jack’s hand to lead him towards the stables.

“Yes, your highness, I was.” Jack said, a hop in his step. He thought back to his own horse, Agro. He loved her so much. He refused to ride any other horse – She understood Jack the best. Jack wondered if they gave her to another knight. He desperately hoped they didn’t, but that was really unlikely. It didn’t make sense to just have a horse that nobody rode, for Jack’s sake.

Mark noticed that Jack’s body relaxed tremendously as he walked through the stable, petting the horses. The horses seemed to appreciate Jack just as much. Jack didn’t seem like the timid man he was before. He domineered the atmosphere. The horses loved him.

“You can ride one, you want.” Mark offered after a moment. Jack looked over at Mark with surprise. He couldn’t believe Mark was going to let him ride one. He was supposed to be just his Omega, not Mark’s guest to entertain.

“I…uhh…I…Are you sure?” Jack stuttered, pausing in his petting.

“Of course. I don’t see why not.” Mark said, moving his hands out in the air to the sides, palms up. Jack stared back him incredulously.

Before Jack knew it, he was on the back of a horse. It felt bizarre to be on horse again. Jack had assumed he was never going to ride one again. He wasn’t as comfortable as he would have been if the horse had been Agro, but Jack wasn’t complaining.

He trotted around with the horse a bit, enjoying the feeling of riding a horse again. But before long, he wanted more. He looked at Mark, asking with his eyes. Mark understood, and gestured “Go ahead!” to him. Jack smiled a thanks to him and kicked his heels back into the horse. The horse took off, and Jack couldn’t believe how nice it felt to be on the back of a running horse. Jack felt so at peace. He was momentarily able to forget all that had happened to him in the past month and a half. However, reality came crashing back when he realized how far away he had ridden the horse. _You could run away. Now’s your chance._ Jack thought, looking back to see a small Mark watching him in the distance. _In the time it would take Mark to get on a horse and come after you, you could make a clean escape._ But his thoughts were immediately frozen when Mark waved genially to him. _He trusts you. He cares so much about you._ Jack began to feel guilty for thinking of running away. Mark hasn’t given him any reason to run away. Jack suddenly realized he couldn’t do that to Mark. He couldn’t leave him like that.

Jack turned the horse back around, and rode it back to Mark, trying to not let the quilt weigh him down.

“Had fun?” Mark asked, as Jack rode into earshot. Jack nodded with excitement. He hopped off the horse and began to walk it into the stables.

Mark then led Jack into the actual Kingdom. Jack thought it was nice to actually walk the streets he had watched out of his window. Jack thought back to how he thought that was going to be his only view for the rest of his life. It definitely could have been if Mark wasn’t so generous to Jack.

Jack was impressed with the way that the townspeople greeted Mark and Jack. They were all very polite and seemed to truly respect Mark. A few would bring up some issues to Mark, and Mark took each one with grace. Jack remembered the days when he would have similar exchanges with the people in his kingdom. But for the first time, Jack didn’t feel a pang of remorse for those days. In fact, he thought that he might be actually enjoying watching Mark be so princely.

It was about lunch time when they headed back to the castle. Mark lead Jack to the kitchen to pick up a satchel from Ellyn.

“Picnic?” Mark asked lifting the satchel up and taking Jack’s hand. Jack nodded, and let Mark lead him outside the castle again.

They found a shady spot inside the castle’s gardens. Mark laid out a blanket and with the help of Jack, set out the lunch. Jack couldn’t believe his day so far. It was the most fun he had since before he presented. Jack couldn’t understand why Mark was being so caring and apparently trying to court him. They were already bonded. Mark definitely didn’t need to do any of these.

They ate quickly – both were hungry after all their walking around. Mark felt at peace out here. He never got days off like this. His father would often think him ridiculous if Mark wanted to relax. He assumed it was because he was trying to train Mark to be a diligent King. But that wasn’t going to be for a while, so he might as well enjoy being a prince. Right?

Mark couldn’t help the oncoming yawn that escaped his mouth.

“I think its nap time.” Mark remarked, laying down on the blanket. Jack chuckled at the sight of the prince falling asleep in front of him. He seemed so peaceful. Jack assumed it was Omega instincts, but he suddenly had the urge to join him. He crawled over to Mark, and lifted his arm. Mark opened an eye to watch him curiously. Jack gave him a soft smile before lying underneath it and wrapping it around himself. Mark sighed contently in Jack’s hair. It felt so nice to his pregnant Omega laying in his arms.

Wait a second. Mark froze for a moment. He breathed Jack’s scent in harder. There was no mistaking that it had changed.

“Sean – your scent has changed.” Mark said, looking down at him. He felt Jack stiffen in his arms.

“What do you mean, my lord?” Jack asked quietly. Mark could feel that he was scared.

“I think – I think you’re pregnant.” Mark after a moment. Mark could feel Jack shutting down in his arms. Mark started to laugh incredulously. He was certain that Jack’s scent had changed enough. It definitely meant he was pregnant.

Jack couldn’t speak. _This is it. There goes everything that you had left that made life normal._ Jack felt tears welling in his eyes. His body began to shake. He tried to calm himself, but it seemed impossible. Mark simply ran a hand over Jack’s arm soothingly, but he knew that it probably wasn’t going to help much. Mark almost felt excited, but decided against sharing this to Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! :)


End file.
